kingdom hearts shades of darkness
by mtragnarak
Summary: a story of tragedy as a new trio took up the mantle before the events of kh1. a story that weaves all that has yet to be addressed within the kingdom of kingdom hearts from the tale so far. a trio met with incredible sorrow and a boy beyond the gate of the sleeping castle.
1. prologue

prologue:

Diz waited patiently outside the doors of castle oblivion at the crossroads of light and darkness... a sad twisted remain of a world unknown to this man, but still he stood waiting for his heros to emerge as planned. a long time passed, and the mysterious figure started to lose patience as two figures in black approached. alas, his heros arrived now to see for himself what road this young man will choose. the boy clearly agitated spat out at diz for making him choose again. however, diz calmly stated, " to see which you choose... the road to light... or the road to darkness...". seeing the hooded boy he thought it clear that the boy would chose darkness. however the boy choose neither. with a face clear of doubt he proudly announced he would walk the middle ground to the way of dawn. shocked and amused diz let the boy pass, only once before had he seen a young man choose this path... an old friend from before the disaster of his apprentices.  
As, his old friend mickey and his companion began down this path a hole to darkness opened swallowing the young man. this portal slammed closed as quickly as it had opened startling both diz and mickey. mickey quickly took out his blade pointing at diz demanding to know what he did. Diz in his vast knowledge could only surmise one answer, "It's a rare sight a boy embracing his shadow and finding harmony, HE must of took interest in the boy". King mickey clearly understood curious as how Diz knew of this man. however Diz would not give away his identity yet and the king could still be of use to him. thus, started mickeys journey under diz to find the young riku.

Riku however, was about to be enlightening with a new power he just wasn't aware of it yet. As he stepped through the gate, he immediately prepped for the fight ahead. he stood upon a pillar surrounded in darkness confused as how he got seperated from the king. he decided to take the steps forward to see where this path would take him. After a quick scan of the area he surmised that this was a test by diz. so with soul eater in hand he set off. that is when the heartless appeared. he fought endlessly one station after another. with each heartless he slayed his resolve in his new path deepened. that is when he heard it a voice,"this boy is the one..."

riku yelled out, "are you the one who brought me here!" no answer came out instead a voice in his head slowly grew louder.

"show me your light, your shadow, become one with me my choosen... show me your true self and I will be yours...". Riku puzzled, did not know what to make of it however the enemy had finally appeared from the depths of the shadows. he was a hooded figure in a semi-long trench jacket wearing a gauntlet on his left, and boots with metallic plates where his pants tucked in to. through the coat riku could make out his long hair, an armor style neck guard protruding from the zipped jacket and his piercing black eyes. the worst part was what this man held a black and gold keyblade that he held backwards as if he had a sheathed blade in hand. he took a step forward...

"you here it dont you the call..."

"answer me" riku quickly stated

The hooded figure shook his head, " no you where brought here by your own heart it seeks another" he steadied his keyblade cupping his hands at it's hilt. "show me your resolve, and perhaps you gain what you lost". Riku was lost but he knew if he didn't fight he would likely die here so he drew soul eater and lunged at him. to his surprise the man drew another keyblade from the hilt a gold keyblade with a simple clover design for the gaurd and at the end of the shaft a pointed end for piercing. he deflected riku with ease kicking him clear across the pillar. riku rolled to his feet shocked to see the dual wielder. they continued to exchange blows it was clear that rikus first impression was not wrong. the man used the black keyblade as one would hold a sheath but used it for defense and strikes leading into bigger attacks with the other blade and kicks. even knowing this riku could tell as he was he was no match for him. that's when he heard the voice again.

" show me your strength, your love, your anger, free your true self".

that's when the man backed off waiting for riku to make a move. riku wasted no time and entered his heartless form, he would not be defeated that easily. however, when he looked over the hooded man looked disappointed, "is only drawing on your darkness your only answer... you are not worthy of power if you rely on your inner shadows".

riku understood the thought however power is not what drove the young man anymore, "this darkness is a symbol... whatever the cost I'll pay it to protect my friends. even if it means dragging myself to the deepest darkness I can pay it. with that he readied his blade. "they are my light, and my power". this left the hooded figure silent. before he spoke

"I see in that case I will respect you and show you my light... I sincerely hope you can pass." with that the keyblades sparked and a light flowed from the man into the blades before they split and the lights flowed on to the man forming many new keyblades. two formed at his waist one, one horizontal to his back and two more massive blades crossed his back floating behind him. all the blades giving off enourmous power. he then swapped the black keyblade for another that resembeld soul eater. it contained a black eye in its center however its design was crude with elements of what looked like kingdom key and soul eater smashed together. " this blade is what's left of the battle of two souls it has yet to take on its own shape and it is calling for you. show it you are worthy and lay your true self here"  
he charged with a speed riku had never scene. riku was quickly overpowered but never gave up even after soul eater was thrown from his hands. he layed defeated on the ground, this new form was like nothing he had ever faced... it was over he was going to be lost here forever. even with that frustration his love for his friends never faltered and before the man could finish him off the keyblade vanished from his hand. confused riku stood to his feet as the man backed off waiting. the keyblade reappeared in front of riku and as he drew it he felt the rage of its creation as it flowed through his mind. the "final battle of two pieces of the same soul... the shadow it left that would be known as the blade of dawn. the blade then shattered in his hands being aborbed into soul eater. confused he asked what happened and the hooded figure gladly answered, "this keyblade was forcefully forged and although powerful cant maintain itself... the blade you carry is an imitation keyblade from a previous war so it must be a suitable host for the blade." riku obviously was lost he knew nothing about soul eater except it was from malificient. "dont worry about those details your story is about to began my apprentice."

"I'm no ones apprentice, I don't even know who you are"

the hooded figure answered, "I am gale the keyblade keeper I am a master tasked with lost blades. they all need a new wielder before their lights dim out lost to time and you will be to..."

riku and gale discussed the meaning of the keeper, what a keyblade master was, and many other things. before coming to a discussion... this man could be of use. he decided to learn from gale however gale had other plans. "you are not yet ready to be trained first control the darkness within, otherwise your keyblade will forever be sealed away within soul eater". with that he pulled out a blind fold tying it to rikus eyes.

"I can't see anything what am I suppose to learn from this?!"

"search for the light let it guide you through the darkness, and one day you will find that answer". with that gale handed him another keyblade, with a flowaral pattern. " this blade belong to a very dear friend , one day I want you to pass this on find it a proper master. when that time comes you'll be ready to be my apprentice." lost by his words riku absently agreed before gale opened another door to darkness shoving the helpless riku through.

gale starred off in silence a sad expression engulfed his face as he remembered a time before he was a keyblade wielder to a time when he starred the light chasing her before the light faded and a cruel twist of fate led them to this. it's a sad tale, but one gale had grown quite fond of..." was this the right thing lave". he began to walk away heading back to the home he created... traverse town and his mind trails of to that tale a tale of darkness...


	2. chapter 00: opening cutscene

song for opening cutscene:

" youtube watch?v=YzpQmY4WTdc"

as the clock ticks down you see gale fighting his way using a normal blade and sheath through a row of mysterious dark figures similar to the heartless with red eyes toward a rip in the sky in which he stops by a bomb of sorts before it explodes just as the voilin kicks in. the scene dust away to show a female with red hair sitting in a chair staring out the abondoned mansion pondering with a thoughtful mechanical look on her face. before busting out the center into the world of darkness where gale is running throw the world of darkness being chased by red eyes towards the castle lost within darkness where he is becomes frozen with fear. from here it cuts to the ending of fxiii but the image of lightning shatters aand sarah runs in tears away from snow who looks down in shame as he clenches his fist. during the drum sequence it flashes from lave, snow, and gale until the explosion where it shows gale throwing aqua up to attack a heartless in the air inside the lost castle. as aqua passes through the dust lave appears and lands now in the world of light again carrying kairi's keyblade followed by snow this time as they're battling heartless and she stops staring at an older reno smiling at her carrying the same gold keyblade as in the prologue in the same fashion as sora sees riku in the kh2 opening. there it mirrors back and forth from aqua and gale fighting a mysterious humanoid darkness to snow and lave fighting reno before both the darkness falls and reno falls. where it shows gale and the darkness fly off in a stream of light and the camera slowly pans down on a falling star within the keyblade graveyard and one of lave's boots stepping in the camera before fading out and the words 5 years prior appear on screen.


	3. Chapter 1: a world of desolate keys

the keyblade graveyard a vast world full of remnants of a forgotten war. yet this world was full of wonders beyond the rusty powerless keyblades that now pierced its vast planes. a ground holding the story of many lost young souls yet draws many to choose their fates. yet three young souls come slowly walking through the dust in search of something a piece of a story waiting to be told. as they carried on through the dust their forms slowly began to appear. the first was a young woman of 17 years, with a bright demenour. her light shined down just as much as her long fiery hair that flowed gently down her shoulders. she wore brown boots with a heel with knee socks, and a brown waist cut leather jacket over a pure white dress tied off with a brown rope belt.  
the young man looked about 19. he had semi-long black hair, black peircing eye, while wearing a pair of black pants, a white t-shirt with a cross down the center, black semi-trench coat style jacket with a collar and a zipped hoodie. under the jacket collar also has a metallic neck gaurd protruding out of it. he also has a dog tag, black glove on his left hand, a gold gauntlet on his right hand which he channels his energy in to throw explosive punches, boots with metallic plates on them tucked into his pants. the way he carried himself and they way he was geared he clearly had experience in battles far beyond his years.  
Finally there was the strong barreling man behind them. he wore a black bandanna across his head atop his long messy hair, just by looking at him you could tell he was an easy going over achiever who dreamed big. he wore black combat gloves with combat boots and black pants. an open trench coat with the collars pointed out, and a brown and white v neck shirt.  
this odd trio is where our story begins. the red headed girl slowly ran her hands across one of the dead keyblades as she was deep in thought. " lave nows not the time to get sentimental can you tell how close it is from here," the young man yelled as the two walked over to her.

lave starred at him before giving him a big grin, "awe. you getting home sick gale, this is where we first found you afterall". one of her favorite pass timings was to poke at the young man afterall she found him to be a stick in the mud always focused on the mission at hand like some soldier.

the innocent bystander stepped in to break up their bickering as they started to go back and forth. " hey stop the lovers qaurrel already we got heros work to do".

"STAY OUT OF IT SNOW". this was nothing new for snow. lave believes in taking her time finding the fun and beauty in the life around her. Where as gale put up a front of a good soldier putting the mission first. but after the year since snow and lave had found him he had softened quite a bit.

"as heros we have a duty to the world save it for when we get to the inn back at base". snow knew how to get these kids back on track and took full advantage of that skill. which set them right back on track.

as they ventured through the graveyard, searching for their goal heartless began to appear. this was nothing new in the past year gale had come to know this new form of darkness quite well. they were the form of darkness from this side of the sleeping castle. lave and snow had taught him how to face them, however as time went by gale had become weaker and weaker as if his source of magic had begun to fade. he would not dare tell his partners, he just isn't that type of guy. so he just limited using the sword art he had learned back from his home. lave announced they were close and gale felt a wave of relief. he had not had to use his skills this time and felt things were finally going his way for a change... he could not of been more wrong.  
as they approached the target site, confusion washed over their faces. the item was no where to be seen. just as they were getting ready to search for it a young man appeared out of the shades. he wore all black white with a helmet on, and weilding what appeared to be a big black and white keyblade with a single eye in its gaurd. WAS THIS WHAT THEY WERE LOOKING FOR? gale wasn't sure, but he knew if they didn't fight they were dead. he watched as gale raised his fist and the mark on his arm began to glow, then at lave draw her golden keyblade in a fencing position. before he could even ready his stance the fight began. he barely managed to dodge as the keyblade swung from behind in some form of quick attack. he drew his blade from his sheath as snow attacked with his shiva bike and lave followed up with a blistering combo to the figure. however, it seemed to do very little to the figure.  
his combos were relentless, keeping the three on their toes. gale dreaded it but he had no other option he had to use his soul slaying art. he changed from one form to another his sword becoming new weapons with each emotion he fed to his blade. but even then they were no match, and gale felt himself slipping with every second. in the end he had no choice he used the final form devouring god. his blade and sheath began to glow as energy poured from him into the blade. they shattered in a bath of light pouring over him. he gained two blades at his waist, another horizontal on his back, two large naginatas crossing his back and two serated katanas in hand all emunating violent energy. with it he was able to stand toe to toe with the white figure until lave and snow found an opening to finish him off. they stood in silence as the figure faded away leaving a strange keyblade. it was blood red with an eye in the center however there seemed to be remnants from another blade melded within it. "so we finally found ya" lave smiled brimmed from ear to ear. this keyblade being what they had come to gather.

"this ones not going to win any beauty pangents" snow cracked

"this blade is special its a shadow left from the x-blade disater a few years ago" gale and snow looked confused "nevermind, all you need to know is it's special". that was enough for them they both knew she was a keeper tasked with finding the lost keyblades of fallen wielders. they heard it a million times over and in the past year, gale had managed to help her collect 12 lost blades. however none of them came from such a being.

"I wish you would of found this one before you found me here this was one fight I could do with out." lave was preparing to poke at him, but before she could gales eyes went blank and the form he was in shattered as he fell to the ground. lave and snow were yelling at him to hang in there as his he began to fade to black... as he began to fade his eyes locked on a man in the shadows a scholar type in purple pushing up his glasses with a menacing grin... the last thing he saw before he passed out the last of his worlds magic coming to an end...

(ch.1 end)


	4. chapter 2: nightmare in a fallen city

THEY SAY THAT AS YOU DIE YOUR LIFE FLASHES BEFORE YOUR

EYES. HOWEVER AS IF TO TORTURE GALE, HIS MIND KEPT FLASHING

TO THE MOMENT HE PLUNDGED INTO THE WORLD OF DARKNESS TO

SAVE HIS TEAM. IT PLAYED BACK OVER AND OVER LIKE A BROKEN

FILM AS IF TO TAUNT HIM FOR HIS CHOICE. A MOMENT HE

PONDERED MANY TIMES IF HE HAD MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE.

IN HIS HAZE A TEAM OF LOST SOULS... HIS TEAM... FOUR

MEMBERS OF HIS GUILD THAT HE GATHERED TO PROTECT THE

WORLDS FROM DARKNESS. AMONGST THEM WAS HIS SECOND IN

COMMAND, A POWERFUL DARK WITCH NAMED TRISH. SHE HAD LONG

CURLY HAIR THE COLOR OF GOLD THAT SHE TIED BACK IN A PONY

TAIL UNDER A GIANT WITCHES HAT. SHE WORE BLACK OPEN TOED

HEELS IN A SCHOOL GIRL UNIFORM, COVERED IN A TATTERED ROBE.

RUNNING ALONG SIDE THEM WAS A VERY MENACING CREATURE. HE

WAS A ONE OF A KIND EVEN AMONGST HIS WORLD A CREATURE MADE

OF WOOD THAT WAS AS FRIENDLY AS HE WAS FRIEGHTENING. HIS

NAME WAS GROOT AND MADE IT KNOWN WITH THE FEW WORDS HE

COULD SAY. LASTLY, TRAILING BEHIND WAS A YOUNG BOY NAMED

HIRO, WITH INTELLIGENCE FAR BEYOND HIS YEARS. HE WORE A

SUPER SUIT HE MADE WAS PRIMARILY INDIGO WITH RED ACCENTS

AND BLACK ARMOR, WITH BLACK CLOTHING UNDERNEATH THAT

COVERED MOST OF HIS BODY, ALONG WITH STEEL-TOED BLACK

SNEAKERS. HE USED THIS SUIT TO CONTROL SWARMS OF TINY

ROBOTS TO DO HIS BIDDING... IT IS BECAUSE OF HIRO THAT

GALES NEW JOURNEY HAD BEGUN.

AS BRILLIANT AS HIRO WAS HIS OLDER BROTHER, TADASHI, WAS

FAR MORE SUPERIOR. CREATING MANY WEAPONS, INCLUDING BAYMAX,

THAT HAD BEEN OF HELP TO HIS GUILD IN THEIR FIGHT AGAINST

THE DARKNESS. HIS LATEST CREATION WAS A SHIELD OF PURE

LIGHT THAT WOULD BATHE AN ENTIRE WORLD BANISHING ALL

DARKNESS FOR YEARS TO COME. HOWEVER HIRO HAD MANY DOUBTS,

AND BEGGED TADASHI TO HOLD OFF TESTING THAT HE WOULD

EXPLAIN WHEN GALE AND HIS TEAM ARRIVED. TADASHI'S MASTER

CALLAGHAN HAD RELUCTANTLY AGREED ON THE TERMS JUST AS THE

TEAM HEADED OUT. AS THEY CLIMBED THE ROAD LEADING TO THE

CITY SAN FRANSOKYO, FEAR ENGULFED THEM AS THEY FELT THE

CHILL OF DARKNESS CHILL THEIR BONES. IN THEIR PATH MANY

DARK BEINGS WITH ENRAGED RED EYES APPEARED BEFORE THEM.

THESE WERE THE SHADES, THIS SIDE OF THE CASTLES FORM OF

DARKNESS. AS THE SHADES INVADED THE WORLDS THEY WILL DIVE

INTO THEIR PREYS BODY PREYING ON THEIR INNER DARKNESS. AS

THEIR DARKNESS GROWS THE SHADES MULTIPLY BEFORE BURSTING

OUT TAKING ON TRAITS OF THEIR HOST. THESE SHADES DID NOT

BELONG TO THIS WORLD HOWEVER. LUCKILY THEY WERE SMALL

SHADES VARYING FROM SMALL FELINE LIKE RED EYES EQUIP WITH

SYTHE LIKE TAILS TO THE LAVA DROWLING HYENA

THE SKY GREW DARKER AND DARKER AS THEY APPROACHED AND HIRO RAN

AHEAD CLEARLY FRANTIC AS HIS WORLD WAS IN PERRIL. WHEN THEY

REACHED THE TOP THEY WERE DEVESTATED TO SEE THE CITY IN

RUINS BEING LOOKED DOWN ON BY A HOLE IN THE SKY CRACKS

SLOWLY SPREADING FROM THE DARK HORIZON AS MORE AND MORE SHADES

POURED FROM ITS MOUTH. HIRO'S FACE FROZEN WITH FEAR HE

COULD ONLY MUTTER, "THEY USED IT...". IT WAS CLEAR THE

WEAPON THAT WAS MEANT TO SAVE MANY DOOMED THEM ALL, UNLESS

SOMETHING WAS DONE. GALE LOOKED AT THE HORIZON PREPARING

FOR THE BATTLE AHEAD, NOT REALIZING HE WOULD INDEED SAVE

THEM AT THE COST OF BEING ENTRAPPED IN THE DARKNESS... A

NEW HORROR WAS AWAITING ON THE OTHER SIDE.

THE DREAM FINALLY COMING TO AN END. A NEW SENSE OF LIGHT

SEEMED TO FILL GALE. THIS WAS SOME SORT OF MAGIC RESTORING HIS LIGHT, A FAMILIAR FIERCE BRIGHT LIGHT AND

ONE AS COLD AS A BREATH OF ICE, LIKE THE TWO SOULS HE CHASED AND ADMIRERED

THIS LAST YEAR.

(CH.2 END)


	5. chapter 3: the way to dawn

Gale awoke slowly, a thick fog layered his thoughts. his head had been resting upon laves lap as she slept. He made quickly to his feet this was unfamiliar territory, "relax... lave brought us here after your little fainting spell". snow blurted out non chalantly as he pushed off the wall he was resting on. Gale began to take in his surroundings as he tried to make sense of the mess in his head. The small room wasn't too fancy, it had a few shelfs all stuffed with books on magic and the world, and in the center of the room was a desk with once again books... what a surprise thought gale. the thing that caught his eyes, was the vast jewels glistening in the sky outside the window... the stars were so close it was as if gale could reach out and grab them.

"what happened," gale asked

"you don't remember", lave spoke up as she rose from her slumber clearly concerned. gale dug through his brain searching for the answer, the last thing he remembered was the fierce battle. after that everything was a blur that was all he could say. "that was seven days ago gale..." lave looked disappointed.

"you shouldn't of kept your condition from us gale, we're heros we could of done something". snow snapped at him, in which gale fully understood. if it had been the other way around he'd be just as worried, however there was no way to fix this unless he found a way home... he felt he just had to hold on a little longer. that their journey would someday lead him home. That was when an elderly man with strong eyes and a pointed cap entered from the adjacent room.

"alas, I am glad to see you are well..."

"gale this is master yen cid, he was the only person I thought could help". lave explained connecting the dots for gale. this place was the masters home, a tower inwhich he could look out at the twinkle of the stars watching down and guiding keyblade wielders who seek guidance. although not a keyblade master anymore, unlike lave, he was still one of the most wise and powerful beings within the universe.

"surprising someone like that and we're just hearing about him now". snow cracked trying to break the ice of depression in the room. yen cid payed it no heed as he sat down, motioning for the three to approach his desk.

" young gale, master lave speaks quite highly of you. tell me of this sleeping castle..." yen cid stated with a blank face. his expressions never changing, he listened to gale talk about his world, the worlds he traveled during his younger days, and how he stumbled upon the castle in the realm of darkness. the master closed his eyes nodding as gale talked about the realm of darkness before he flew up from his seat, slamming his hands down as gale mentioned the blue haired girl wielding a unique black keyblade that saved him within the depths of the castle, "you have seen master aqua!" yen cid said eagerly. seeing the stunned expression on the trios faces he calmed back down and sat in his seat. "my apologies... continue". gale once again continued on explaining how if it wasn't for her he surely would be lost to darkness and that touching her keyblade brought him to the keyblade graveyard. as he reached out holding the lifeless keyblade in his hand. yen cid studied it for a second this was indeed the former keyblade of master eraquis and his successor master aqua. "this keyblade isn't lifeless... it is waiting for the day it's reunited with its master." that day may never come though, with aqua being spotted so far into the realm darkness.  
gale told master yen cid everything even his fear about his magic dwindling away. he left nothing out, as he finished he glanced back at lave and snow before returning his attention to the master. as yen cid spoke he had a tone of concern. "this situation is new to me. therefore I can not help you get home..." gale new it was coming but he still had high hopes that this man at least had a hint, but now his hopes had been shattered. yen cid continued on, "however, thanks to the quick actions of master lave, your life has been sparred. your style of magic is strange but adaptable." not following his words gale asked what he meant. "your power is one that absorbs a part of your emotions, emotions do not just fuel the magic of your mind like your world, but the heart... absorbing the love of another, one close to your heart... that is what saved you."

"yen cid modified your armor gale, it's been upgraded to enhance that skill of yours" it sounded way out there for the young man, however gale knew it wasn't some cruel joke. he didn't know what it was, but he could feel it the emotions, their friendship, their very hearts connecting with his. "it was rough if the master didn't save the three and give them refuge here we would of lost you." just then three fairies came out of the adjacent room. each was a different color from red, blue, and green they all looked like pleasant old ladies. the red one began to explain the changes they made

"the armor you made was very special, it only took a few changes to let it reach out and not just connect with your soul but draw power from your closest friends."

"yes, the wiser you grow and the more you love your friends the stronger you will become" announced the one in blue

"we must warn you not to push yourself to hard this is only temporary until your body adapts a strong mind doesn't mean a strong heart gale" warned the one in green. he took those words to heart as he assessed his situation. on instinct he flexed his magic testing the waters, he felt for his new source of power. as he focused he felt the pillars of his support a chill ran through his body as snows magic flowed to his hands through his blade. a cool air rafted over the blade as it began to shrinking vaporing away in a cool mist before reforming on both of his hands. as he opened his eyes he caught a glimpse of his new weapons gloves that resembled the shiva sisters that comprised snows bike. they had extra vents that continously extruded a cool mist, and as he through a punch the air seemed to instantly freeze and shatter from the quick frost. gale sighed in relief as he let his weapon return to that of a sword, as for everyone else they were a bit puzzled.

yen cid was the first to speak, "this is unexpected, however with this you can continue your journey". the fairy sisters huddled together going over what they learned while making gales new outfit, but for now this unexpected turn of events seemed to be a blessing for the team. that is until they caught a glimpse of snow, he looked taxed almost tired even though he tried to hide it with a big grin. "I see... be warned gale this power indeed draws from your friends, however it weakens them grow closer and as your bonds deepen your new powers will do less harm." that made since to everyone afterall, they designed them that way to save his life why would it not effect the new power he gained. gale knew this power wasn't his own, he would use it wisely temper it until he found a new light and power of his own".  
just as the trio were about to decide their next move. a chill ran through to their very cores as a womans laugh echoed throughout the tower. "FOOOLS! try as you might but darkness shall provial even in this tower hahaha"  
the three fairies began to cower in fear as it was voice they knew all to well. before anyone could ask them they ran back into their room sealing it with magic. leaving the trio to run down it's spiraling stairs searching for the woman preparing for the battle to come. they knew this tower could not fall to darkness as they ran foward not expecting what layed around the next corner. a small black figure sat on the steps it was feline in shape with a tail that ended with a sythe that shaped a heart with its body. gale froze color drained from his face as it's head slowly spun revealing a cracked smile sporting a pair of glowing blood red eyes...


	6. chapter 4: the shades of fantasia

the shade stretched in a playful manner, it's tail flickering slowly back and forth amused at the three staring down at him perplexed at its very existence. Gale began to move before his mind could catch up ready to strike the final blow. he only had one chance before the copycat shade would strike. a chance gale missed, as his body had become sluggish no longer able to keep the fit form he used to. the copycat leapt through the air, diving through the floor, just as gale's blade crashed down where it had been mere seconds before. Frustrated, gale slammed his fist down, "nooo.." he cant let it escape it needed to die before it could spread. Just then, a black tail shot from the darkness coiling around him, until he could no longer move. staring him right in the face, the copycat, gaped its cracked grin ready to plunge itself deep within him and feed. his eyes slammed shut waiting for an ending that did not come, as lave leaped forward dispatching the shade with one lunge of her keyblade. gale sighed with relief, he was about to be eaten by a shade, the walls within his heart and mind crumbled as emotions he locked away resurfaced.

Lave looked down on gale, sweat pouring from his face as he made his way back to his feet. something was clearly wrong, the gale she knew could handle that with ease. " what's wrong you're not acting like yourself".

"I don't know... I feel so... weak". gale managed to spit out as he tried to gather himself.

"kids this isn't the time lets move!" snow yelled as he barrelled past the two throwing gale over one shoulder. as he dodged a hippo ballerina shade a shadow began cast over the stairs behind where they once stood as it slowly crept toward the distracted trio. as they ran lave tripped over the stairs tumbling into snow, as they rolled down the stairs they took down everything within their path. this included all the magic broom shades and heartless that where determined to get in there way. as they hit the bottom both gale and snow leapt up with a grin laughing,

"Yeehaw, Haha!" they turned to each other confused. lave finally realizing what was wrong. Gale had began to feel their emotions, their strengths, weaknesses, everything. she knew gale he could flip emotions like a switch depending on what he needed, that's what fueled his soul slaying art. with that she understood why gale had become so weak, but this wouldn't stop him for that she was sure.

snow helped lave to her feet as gale tried his best to loosen himself up and get a feel for his sword again. Snow looked up the spiraling stairs, he knew it would be a matter of time before it caught up and had them pinned in a corner. he spun around dusting the dust off him setting off for the door, gale and lave watched him as he cocked his head back smiling, "nothin to worry about, lets ride". he shoved the doors open as they ran through exiting the tower. weapons raised ready for the fight the shade followed out slowly forming a dark black puddle in front of them. a book slowly rose from the puddle, as its pages flipped a black smoke poured from the book Blanketed the ground. snow threw his arms out pushing gale and lave behind him as he took a step back. the book had been possessed by a shade, and he wasn't prepared for what happened next. a menacing black figure towered over yen cid's home, as black wings unfolded. a demonic figure raised it's hands preparing to strike down. his fist hit the ground shaking the ground under their feet as shades splashed out their eyes toward their new prey.

lave was dumbfounded, she couldn't believe the shades could manifest in such vast ways. the heartless were powerful, but they weren't killing machines. they were just dark beings searching for their hearts, compared to them shades were evolving monsters. she watched as snow ran waving his fist shooting to distract the menacing shade in front of him. gale in vein began to dispatch the smaller shades protecting lave while she concocted a plan. from what she could tell the towering figure wasn't a shade, so she deduced the book had to go. she called out to her comrades, "the book!" as she ran through her enemies with strike raid. This had finally freed up gale to do some damage, he called out to snow as he drifted by on his shiva bikes. snow reached out grabbing gales hand pulling him on to the back of his bike. they speed off instantly freezing everything in their path, as lave charged her keyblade shotlock aiming at the figure. lights shot through the sky in rainbow colors like shooting stars as the keyblades formed flying at the demon. as the demon was knocked back snow hit the brakes as gale leaped off the back. he searched deep within feeling a hot light that coursed through his body focusing it into his blade. the blade began to grow red as it grew in size thickening with every second until it became a glowing red zweihander with a floral hilt. gale spun swinging the sword down as he hit touched down to the ground, the blade nearly missing the book. however, that is all it took as just as the blade hit the ground, the earth split fire bursting through the cracks scorching the book. as the book began to burn the menacing demon began to shrival, shrinking back into his home amongst the pages of the book. the shade burst from the book then a small shadowy mist with red eyes as gale swung a flaming streak of magic with his blade at it cutting it in two. for now yen cid's tower saved from the darkness...  
yen cid sat in his chair waiting for the three to return. he could not make sense of how malificient broke into his home with the barrier he had placed. just then a door to darkness opened in his room a woman dressed in black robes holding a staff stepped through. "I see your servants are having a difficult time with my FRIENDS". she said with a twisted smile. "these knew forms of darkness will be quite handy as I gather the seven princesses of heart".

"the light of seven hearts is beyond you malificient heed my warning you will gain nothing from joining the darkness" yen cid told her.

"all things belong to darkness and I will rule everything once I gather the other six." yen cids rose in horror at hearing she had already collected one of the princesses. malificent turned readying to return through her dark passage. "oh and a parting gift, know this the shades have already devoured many worlds... not even the great sorcerer can stop them now". she said as she walked through laughing. as she vanished. yen cid already knew what needed to be done for now he needed to wait for the trio to return.

snow watched as gale pushed open the doors to yen cids study, as he carried an exhausted lave. after the fight the shades vanished leaving only the rare few heartless. lave had fallen to the floor exhausted from gale using her soul which led to there current perdicament. "welcome back" yen cid greeted as they came up to his table. lave managed to stand on her own again as the three explained everything that had transpired. "I see this is more dangerous than I feared...". gale had practically become a novice without his drive forms to fuel him and when he did use them he put the others at risk exhausting them to the point they couldn't fight. snow was even more concerned for gale though as he remembered him copying his emotion, would gale lose himself if he stayed like this for to long. yen cid interrupted his train of thought, "find malificient she is the key to all of this, find her and the shades before all hearts are lost". each had their own reason for accepting, gale the shades, snow hoping to find what he lost, but it was lave who gladly accepted jumping up reassuring the old sorcerer that they would do their best. they set off for their home base. twilight town, as yen cid watched concerned for the rocky path they were about to take.


	7. chapter 5: a gathering of darkness

malificient made her way through the corridor of darkness. even though her plan to take yen cids tower as her new castle failed, she had proved the shades were a vailable asset. she stepped out of the shadows into a room engulfed with shadows. the little sliver of light that was present shined down on a round table in the center of the room, with eight figures sitting around waiting for malificient to take her seat. "I see your plan worked with flying colors. the clown within the shadows chuckled sarcastiaclly with a shrill, girlish laugh.

"indeed" malificient said as green flames burned around her displeased by the garish clown. "the shades worked better than I could of dreamed, we must thank HIM for giving them to us".

" Okay, fine, fine. eye patch was right on the money with this one. can. he. BE TRUSTED THOUGH." hades said being illuminated by his blue flickering flames.

just then from across the table a man in purple pushed his glasses over the bridge of his nose. "his words are no lie, soon our research will bear fruit." Resting his hands on his grimroire.

"yes thanks to old eye patchy, my new toy has far surpassed my old broken one" said the clown agreeing with the young scholar as he bounced in his seat.

"that puppet of yours is unstable, it'll be her undoing and yours" rebuttled the woman with long silver hair that splayed out around her in tendrils even in the darkened room.

"silence!" yelled malificient as she had grown tired of her cohorts bickering. they all stopped and starred as she proclaimed nothing could stop there plans as the light flickers out in the room.

the station at twilight town was deadly silent as no trains where running at that hour, however a sound started to build. the sound of a train engine slowly rose as a purple train with a magic hat pulled into the station. as the doors opened three figures came out relieved to finally be home. lave lifted her arms in the air taking in the fresh air as she stretched. "alright break time, I'm beat" gale and snow both sighed, it was typical for lave and they were glad to finally get some time to relax. as they made their way out of the station a trio of children ran up to them jumping with joy. the children were a group of kids who fonded over them everytime they came home their names were hayner, pence, and olette. olette and pence had always admired lave, asking about her adventures. gale watched as they sat patiently listening in awe as lave waved her hands as she excitingly played out the scenes as she talked. however hayner was a different matter, he always tried so hard to show off to snow and gale trying to prove he was tough. this time was no different as he pulled out two skateboards.  
snow looked down at the little hayner's eager face. he was pumped "lets ride" as hayners face glowed with glee as lept on his skateboard. snow had other plans though as he pushed gale forward. "cool'em off alittle would ya" snow said as he gave him a thumbs up. lave and the kids came over cheering him on as gale refused demanding to know why he had to. After a boost of confidence from the kids and lave snow watched as gale jumped on the skateboard speeding off to join the fray. needless to say, gale lost as hayner danced circles around him. gale and hayner both laid sprawled out on the ground laughing as the sun started to set.

"hayner we have school tomorrow lets go" yelled pence. the kids jumped up and began to run home to prepare for their big day tomorrow ollette turned back waving goodbye to the trio not knowing this would be the last time they would ever meet.

"we don't have much time either lets go..." gale muttered, exhausted he wasn't use to this thing called fun. lave giggled as snow patted the poor man on the back. they began to walk to laves home the keepers manor hidden within twilights depths. just as they left a young man came out of the station, his dirty blonde hair covered his face under a dark blue hoodie. he removed the hood and began to comb his hair into a mullet as individual bangs fell over his face revealing cyan eyes. he smiled as he caught a glimpse of lave rounding the corner looking forward to being home once more.


	8. chapter 6: a dream within the rift

as the the sun set on twilight town its inhabitants began to slumber. sweet dreams took hold of lave and snow reminded of better days within their dreams. however gale was once again haunted by his past, his dreams taking him on a journey of his time within the realm of darkness. within his dream his eyes slowly opened as a blinding light shined down on him from a crack within the blackened sky. as his eyes adjusted he could her the shrieks of those closing in on the poor soul. his eyes began to adjust the confusion dispersed as the memories came back to him.  
his team infiltrated the city fighting shades of all shapes and sizes boosted by san fransokyos creations. in hopes of finding a solution they decided to search for tadashi, unfortunately they instead found themselves to master callagan. the man was frozen stiff with fear as he hid under a desk. trish had always voiced her opinion of how weak of heart she believed this man was to the group. however, gale did not want to believe it until now. they managed to bring the man to his senses enough to discover that tadashi had made his way to the tear in the sky. his plan was to detonate his latest creation by overloading it with the fail safe he created. trish believed it was best for the four of them to save hiro's brother. hiro and gale both believed they needed to escape but trish refused to have it. that was when gale pretended to agree with her patting her on the shoulder as he whispered a sleeping spell gently in her ear. the shock of his most trusted friend causing a rift in his heart. pushing back his regret he ordered groot to take her home to their guild, the world the two built together with their bare hands. groot speed of with calligan in toe, as hiro thanked gale with all his heart. they set off one last time only to lose tadashi and gale sacrificing himself sheilding the overload and the shades within the darkness. san fransokyo was sealed off from the rest of the worlds that day believed to be lost to time and darkness.  
Gales eyes finally regained their focus. he froze steadying his blade as shades encircled him. it was a battle gale would lose if they attacked all at once. to his surprise though, they lingered as if affraid to step forward. he looked up again at the crack realizing the light shining down was infact a remnant of tadashi's design. he sat basking in its light for some time, the reality of the situation slowly setting in. he got to his feet ready to break through the front lines and find his way out. gale waited until he saw a break in their formation, darting through this world blanketed in darkness.  
the shades took chase following the beacon that was gale. the light slowly fading to a dull grey as the darkness began to change the unfortunate soul. unaware of the changes within gale ran... and he ran with no end in sight. a barren world full of valleys and paths of rock jutting through the wasteland like coral. Gale began to panic as the shades closed in, he had entered the territory of the pureblood shades. their lion forms hiding inthe shadows as their eyes gave away their postions. distracted, gale fell tumbling down a vast gully as he fell he landed in a garden thick with dead shriveled plants. as he looked on for a place to hide his eyes taking in the vast castle in front of the man. the shades let out a roar as they came down from above. his mind went blank as he ran for the door barely making his escape slamming the doors behind him as the shades pounded determined to ensnare their prey. he waited some time until the pounding had ceased, he lept up exhausted not sure what to do next. he began to explore the castles inner depths unsure what he would find.

as he made his way through the castle he was quite surprised by the lack of life. there wasn't a shade site, as he explored a thick lay of dust filmed over everything he touched. somehow the air was becoming easier and easier to breath as he began to adjust to the world, although at the time gales eyes even to this day were blind to this fact. he turned a corridor in that twisted maze, only to find an ink-black creature with beady yellow eyes and antannaes protruding from its head. its head bobbed back and forth as if oblivious to his exitense. at first gale believed it to be a new form of shade until he lept to strike it. his blade faded through the creature hitting the ground as the heartless slashed it's claws at him. gale spun away, with all limbs intact, black smoke began to pour from the scratches on his arm. his attacks did nothing as he kept up his assault, slowly it sank in that this was not a shade at all. he ran realizing he would lose his life here if he did not escape. the heartless only looked mindlessly as he ran off, heartless began to gather ready to follow the man to their deaths.  
As gale made his way back to the first floor a giant sword swung down in his path. a hulking black figure flying on delicate demon wings stood in his path gale used his snipers spirit drive mode. his sword turned into a light rifle to give him an advantage in distance. as he tried to gain space more of these strange creatures came cutting off his escape. with all options lost gale prepared to give in dropping his weapon falling to his knees as it turned back into a sword as he closed his eyes. to his surprise the end did not come as an enchanting blue haired girl flew past him, all the creatures exploding in a spray of black mist. she turned to him offering him a hand back to his feet. his eyes lingering on her keyblade, its shape had reminded him of one man he fought before... he carried a similiar weapon. one glace at her though and he could tell she was different almost big sisterly.  
as he made his way to his feet they exchanged greetings, there was little time to chat but seeing another being of light comforted both souls. Aqua showed gale quite a bit teaching him about the heartless as they treaded through the castle looking for an escape. the thought of two forms of darkness shocking both parties as they made their way to the banquet hall of the castle. the door creeked open as they pushed it open together, as they stepped through they came upon a gorish scene as the heartless and shades began to rip each other to shreds. the heartless fought a losing battle as they were devoured by the shades with ease. overwelmed by their sheer numbers the heartless dwindled away, until all that was left was the shades dancing around one humunoid shade as it plucked the last of the heartless devouring it whole. the fight was fierce as the perfect combo of aqua's support and gales speed ripped through their ranks. the red eye overpowered them preparing to rip through gales chest as aqua tosed her keyblade inbetween them as a barrier formed freezing both of them in their tracks. Gale struggled to break free from the spell reaching out to grab her weapon. as his fingers touched her weapon the spell wore off as the queen shades hand attempted to rip the blade from him. the keyblade glowed bathing them in light as they shot of into the sky leaving aqua alone in the sleeping castle. a castle connecting two sides of a lost kingdom.


	9. Chapter 7: the composer in the rain

gales eyes shot open as he sat up pouring sweat. his dreams were corrupted with the seeds of his sins making it impossible to sleep. as he looked outside the sun had yet to rise, gale prepared to set off throwing his coat back on. in the dead of night he slipped out of his room needing some fresh air he set off for a midnight stroll. a cool draft waved over him as he stepped out sending a chill down his spine. zipping up his jacket he began his stroll lost in thought. his mind drifting back to his past, wondering how his old guild was doing or if master aqua ever made it out.

so many questions eating at his pyschi, as music began to carry through the air. (instrumental simple and clean acoustic), the song brought gale a sense of peace snapping him back to his senses before he could smash his face into the sandlot arena. he turned his attention to the back alley aiming his focus to the source of the sound. the alley was abnormally dark as gale walked through. enchanted by the music, gale became oblivious of the copycat shades as they began to slowly stalk him from behind. one by one the shades gathered as they waited, his soul not yet ripe for the taking as they followed him.

gale had come the shopping district as the music came to an end. the air filled with the distorted hum of copycats purring freezing gale in his tracks. he slowly cocked his head back as he drew his blade. hundreds of copycats starred back with eager eyes as they slowly open and closed their cracked grins. gale made his move, feeling in better form tonight ater the events in yen cids tower. the shades attacks were relentless one after another came wearing down the swordsman as he fought valiantly. with no time to use his drive forms another song began to play as rain fell from a cloudless sky. a young man stepping into view as he strummed on a guitar shaped keyblade. the water danced demolishing the shades as quickly as they appeared. he stopped playing as he reached gale pulling him away from the fight.

as they prepared to make their escape on the tram they were instead greeted by a monstrous shade. the shade came shooting down the rails, as the mountrious tram shade attacked cutting off their escape. the face of the tram had been destorted jutting sharp mettalic teeth, as the lights flickered red. upon its back, a young girl of ten years. she wore a skin tight long sleeve that was red in the collar, with red stripes going down her sleeves to her torso. simple black shorts poked out from her shirt as it mostly covered them. upon her head was a decagon shaped black helmet as it drew back in a pointed tail, red light flickered from its visor. she turned pointing two red and black handguns as red light pulsed rapidly.

"no way! run!", the young man yelled out as gale dodged a birrage of dark firagas from the young girls guns. as he rolled back to his feet he caught a glimpse of hoodie taking cover. he cowered away into the showers completely opposite the man gale witnessed only seconds before. the young girl turned her attention to gale directing the shade to charge as gale ran forward. the shade smashed into gale as he tried to leap aboard thrusting him into the air as the girl prepared to fire as the young man finally decided to join the fray. he ran his finger down the strings on his keyblade, a loud shriek paralyzing the young girl. Gale hit the floor hard breaking several ribs as he screamed out in pain. the young man rushed to his aid, "lets see here..." as he played a siren tune, gales wounds began to heal. his ribs snapped back into place as the fractures in his legs melded back together. "don't die or I'll have to fight her", pleaded hoodie trying to fight as little as possible

"distract it, I have a plan", rushing off to prepare for his assault. hoodie looked at him dumbfounded as he gave up reading to go all out

"oh, it's no use". he began to strum a song... a song of war. gysers shot up from the ground slowing the tram down as gale leaped on the back of the car. his sword had already morphed his sword becoming a glowing red zweihander with a floral hilt. he flipped the giant blade upside down aiming it at the ground as he thrusted its tip through the shades belly. lava quickly webbed through out its interior before exploding freeing gale as black light fell like rain from its defeat. as the lights dissipated, gale and hoodie turned their attention to the girl as she backed away. gale was ready to pursue as she took off at blistering speed into a gate of darkness. a place neither was prepared to follow as gales weapon faded on its own back to its original shape.

as the gate vanished so did the shades follow suit giving the two a chance to introduce themselves. the young man was named myde, the young keyblade wielder of song. he wore a close fitted hoodie with the sleeves pushed up half way. the button down collar poked out as the shirt padded the shoulders of his jacket. he wielded a special blue and gold stringed keyblade shaped like an axe bass guitar. even though they had never met, gale felt as if myde was family. somewhere deep down, his heart told him he knew this man as they both agreed to go separate ways. walking in seperate directions expecting to never see each other again.

the sun began to rise as gale made his way to the front of the keepers mansion. the inhabitants of twilight town, completely unaware of what had transpired. just then gale jumped out of shock as sounds of crashing came from within the manor as lave rampaged within. "were have you been it's been a year myde! a year!". as he entered, he came upon an amusing scene. his new acquitance was bowing as snow held back an enraged lave.

"take it easy lave it's to early", said snow as he struggled to hold her.

"what do you have to say for yourself myde I was worried sick". as lave began to calm down. myde looked up and gave a sheepish grin.

"so you did miss me".

just as lave broke free the doors creaked closed behind gale, alerting everyone to his presence. as gale approached lave's anger deminished catching myde off gaurd. she began to explain their past together as apprentices to the previous keyblade keeper, "you wouldn't believe how lazy myde was always skipping lessons since he got his keyblade setting off on musical tours".

"your old man, didn't seem to mind as we talked about my discoveries". myde retorted

"your old man?" gale asked confused

"the previous keeper... master reno, was lave's father..." snow said slowly as he studied lave's face. a face that became clouded with sadness for a brief second before returning to her bright smile.

"enough of that this isn't the reason I came back" myde announced. "the last world I was on was radiant garden and something strange has appeared. a talking shadow with red eyes appeared and everyones barricaded themselves inside." he continued on explaining the rumors and fears of the people he met, spilling everything he had learned. gale did his best to hold back as memories of the queen shade came to mind.

"okay, then we'll set coarse for radiant garden" proclaimed lave. "get some rest myde you earned it".

"will do", said myde with a silhoutte before setting off for his room. just then gale connected the dots. lave and myde were as close as brother and sister just as he felt earlier with myde after their battle. this new resolution casting a shadow of doubt over his sense of self as they set of for radiant garden.


	10. Chapter 8: Trick or Treat

Halloween town a world stuffed with nightmares none could imagine. a dark world where Halloween brought the joys of light to its inhabitants hearts. a skeletal figure, named Jack Skellington, with glowing eyes looked on his beloved town. he wore a top hat with a ribbon tied in the shape of a bat that tailed down behind his cracked skull. his heart heavy as he looked over the town he once reined over now filled to the brim with unknown shadows. as his ghoulish mind concocted ways to take back his town a light began to flicker in the distance, a light like none he had ever seen before. As he dashed through town making haste to its source. he began to grin his curiosity peaked as he toppled over many of the shadows and citizens in his path.

gale was the last to step through the lane between, his eyes trying to adapt to the blackened night of this world. as his eyes adjusted, he could just make out the tombstones jutting from the floor as flickers of candle light came from the occasional jac-o-lantern. even though gale had never been to radiant garden it was clear that this world was not the world they had saught to step ground upon. "well this isn't right" snow sarcastically let out as he brushed his hands through his facial hair confused.

lave began to run her hand along one of ghoulish statues next to her, "I think this is halloween town". she had heard of halloween town from myde several times, but she had never been to this world. Nor did she know which lane between to use to reach its nightmarish town. "somethings wrong", she stated as she tried to understand what happened. as snow and lave sat there pondering, gale began to speak.

"it must of been the shades twisting the paths amongst worlds". this worried lave if the lanes between had all been changed then reaching radiant garden would be all but impossible. just then they heard a gate creak as a skeletal figure stepped into the graveyard. lave motioning them to hide, she heard from myde that they had to dress the part when visiting halloween town. that is unless you wanted the scare of your life, the skeletal figure began to call asking whose there. lave then casted a spell over the trio. their clothes swiftly changed, just before the figure reached them.

lave stood up as a pair of cat ears poked from her head, as a headband fitted with ears and a small top hat fitted to her head. the top hat sporting a winged broken heart as it tilted to the side. her jacket now gone her arms where covered with laced arm warmers sporting roses at the wrist. a black stutted belt lined her victorian style skirt dress. whipping her in the face a cat tail protruded from the back. her leggings becoming black ripped in several places as she stood on short ankle boots lined with several belts and a jack-o-latern emblem.

Snow was the next to his feet, his shirt and jacket now gone. from the waist up his body was wound in bandages, as several of the wrappings hanged loose from his wrist and his neck. his eyes the only thing viible as the banges left rows of black shadowed exes at the mouth giving a menacing grin. as he stood he began to lift gale to his feet, not much had changed. his coat had morphed becoming a black hoodie a skeletal pattern was printed on it, as rib patterns wrapped around his torso. Leading down to the pattern on its hands a thumbhole emerged as the coat partially covered his hands. the hoodie left a v pattern at the neck, as the jaws of the skull appeared to devour his head. his face now hidden behind his long black hair as it flowed over his face under its hood.

as the trio rose jack skellington looked them up and down before giving a blood churning grin. deep down he knew these strangers would be the salvation of his town. as he approached the trio Jack began to reached out to shake the strangers hands completely oblivious of how impossing he was to them. that is until the two young nightmarishly young men drew their weapons. Jack skellington froze, raizing his hands to the air, "wait I mean you no harm"

the young cat girl walked towards him, no signs of fear tainted her bright blue eyes. "happy halloween".

a warmth within jack began to spread as a bright smile spread across lave's face. memories of his title flashed in his mind as he yelled out with pride, "Yes! happy halloween from jack skellington the Pumpkin king!" as he yelled out, the dread began to pull him back down as he tugged on his hat hiding his broken face.

noticing his dismay lave reached out placing her hand upon his cold boney shoulder, she remembered myde calling him the king of scares, "are you okay you look abit down for the scare king". the skeletal king raised his head as he began to explain how he lost his title. shadowy figures had began to pour into his town just as oogie boogie's new casino had been erected almost overnight. the pumpkin king bravely stood against the dark figures as he approached the lavish lair of his old friend. to his dismay, oogie boogie had become to powerful, squashing jack skellington before smashing his face. despite the pleas of the mayor and citizens in halloween town for jack to return, he could not live with the shame of oogie usurping his title and crushing his very spirit. so he took on his current disguise until the day he could save his town.

as jack spun around back to his new friends he caught a glimpse of skeletal hoodied boy to the mummy man as tears were flowing from his face. the cat girl introduced themselves before the hoodied boy offered to help. the kings face brightened instantly as he had finally gathered the help he needed to take back his town. as the four talked a sinister growl became audible freezing them in their tracks. just then a black canine stepped from behind one of the gravestones its red eyes glowed from within a white canine mask as a red energy oozed out of it mouth. the shadowy figures had finally found their target...a


End file.
